Rio 2 Taking it to the next level
by Griffcraft
Summary: This series is a continuation off of "Blu and Jewel's test for companionship". Jewel and Blu have started a family, and this series will take you through the adventures and new challenges they face as parents. Old enemies, new friends and three new additions to the blue macaw family make the story of Rio literally go to "The next Level".
1. The fruit of their loins (Also Prologue)

**Prologue: **We last left off when Jewel and Blu had decided to start a family. After the incident with the smugglers on the plane, Jewel went to the aviary to heal her wing. Blu kept her company while she got better, and they found themselves deeply in love with each other. They moved in together in the jungle once Jewel was healed and the two began their new life together. Jewel was ready for a family but Blu wanted to test out their companionship to see if they had what it took to be parents. As a test they took care of Rafael's chicks. After being very successful they decided that they would be great parents. Jewel and Blu embarked on a magical journey through intimacy, in hopes of creating the fruit of their loins. The story resumes in the nest of Jewel and Blu, one and a half weeks after they had decided to have a family. Please read the story "Blu and Jewel's test for companionship" as it is the prequel to this story

Chapter One: The fruit of their loins

It had been a week and a half since Blu and Jewel; two star-crossed lovers had decided to have a family. Jewel had successfully gotten pregnant and was very close to laying her new eggs.

Blu and Jewel were enjoying watching the sunset out of their new nest, the perfect evening activity for two birds that are deeply in love.

"It should be any day now, I'm getting pains in my body that are becoming more frequent everyday" said Jewel.

"I think that's normal isn't it?" asked Blu nervously.

"Yes silly, it's supposed to happen" replied Jewel sarcastically.

They both gazed out at the setting sun, holding each other's wings.

"Wow, would you look at that sun, no matter how many times we see the sun set it never gets less amazing!" exclaimed Blu.

"Uh…ow…. Blu? Jewel said suddenly.

"What? What is it Jewel?"

"I think it's time Blu" she murmured.

"What! Oh my, okay Jewel just lay down and relax okay?

"uhh! Oooh! Blu! Blu I thinks it's happening!" screamed Jewel in pain.

"Okay! Okay Jewel I'm right here just breathe! Deep breaths Jewel!" said Blu, comforting his mate.

"Hold my wing Blu, I need something to hold while I give birth!" she screamed.

"Yes my love! Everything will be okay!"

"Blu… I think that they! Ahhhh!" she screamed.

"Uhhh…." She whimpered in relief.

"Jewel? It's all okay now, it's all over" said Blu, holding his mate.

"Blu? Did I just… Oh!" she exclaimed, as she looked at three eggs placed directly behind her. "Our babies!" she cried.

"Our children Jewel, we have made a family" said Blu ecstatically.

Tears of joy ran down Jewel's face. She looked at Blu who was also crying with joy.

"This is the happiest moment of my life!" cried Jewel overjoyed.

"As well as mine my love" replied Blu.

They began to hug each other tightly.

"Jewel, you need to recover, you should get some rest" said Blu.

"You're right, I need to get some rest to recover" replied Jewel. "Goodnight my love, I'll keep the babies warm".

Jewel snuggled in beside her new eggs and Blu did the same.

Blu was feeling very nervous about being a father, deep in thought he went to the entrance of the nest and sat down, looking out at the moon.

"Blu?" asked Jewel. She came and sat with him in the moonlight. "What's wrong Blu?"

"Oh, you're up, did I wake you?" asked Blu

"No, I opened my eyes and noticed you were sitting here" exclaimed Jewel.

"Jewel… I'm really nervous about this whole father thing".

"Blu, you are a responsible, caring person… you will be an amazing father".

"But you don't get it, I never met my father, How am I supposed to know what a father is supposed to do?" asked Blu sadly.

"Oh Blu… I didn't know you had never met your father…" Jewel replied. "Blu, you don't need to remember your father to know how to be one. You just need to feel it in your heart and you will know what a father is supposed to be".

"You're right Jewel, I just need to do what I feel is right" said Blu. "Thanks my love" Blu said happily.

"Now come on, let's get some sleep" exclaimed Jewel, pointing at the eggs.

They went over to their new eggs, keeping them nice and warm.

"See you tomorrow Jewel" whispered Blu to his mate.

"I love you Blu, see you in the morning".

**Author's note: This is a prologue of sorts to keep you refreshed on and up to date on the storyline and the days after Jewel became pregnant. Please review or PM to let me know what you think. **


	2. Welcome the chicks to the world

**Chapter 2: The Hatching of the Eggs**

A month has passed since Jewel had laid her three new eggs, the time when they would hatch was not far away.

In the morning if the thirtieth day, something magical happened. Jewel and Blu were still fast asleep, eyes closed and dreaming of their romantic lives together. As they lay peacefully in their nest, pressed up against their eggs to keep them warm, the faithful moment they were waiting for finally began to occur.

"mmm… Blu? Are you moving the eggs?" asked Jewel.

"No Jewel, I thought that was you…" mumbled Blu as he opened his eyes slowly, he was still half asleep.

"Then what is that… Blu!" she yelled.

"What! What is it?!" yelled Blu, jumping up in pure panic.

"They are hatching!" cried Jewel.

The three eggs had begun to move around slightly and there were pecking noises coming from all three of them.

"Look!" said Blu excitedly.

The first of the three eggs hatched, and out came a beautiful female baby macaw, she had light blue feathers just like her mother. Her face was small, eyes narrow and beak a dark grey, an overall adorable look. She slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared at her father who was holding her care. Blu looked down at his daughter and he slowly felt time slow down, he was a father, and this was the happiest moment of his entire life.

"She's beautiful" said Blu as he held her. "What should we name her?"

"Sofia. I've always liked that name" replied Jewel happily.

"It's a beautiful name Jewel, I love it!" exclaimed Jewel.

The other two eggs began to pop and crack moments later. Both eggs hatched at nearly the same time and two baby male macaws appeared. Their colours were a darker shade of blue, exactly like Blu's. Only difference between the two was that one chick had a small tuft on his chest; it was a very dark blue colour.

"Two boys!" Jewel cried. "Let's name them Tiago and Filaz".

"Excellent names Jewel, they are perfect!" exclaimed Blu happily.

Jewel held her two new sons and Blu held their daughter, they moved over to each other to get a good look at their new chicks. Small drops of tears began to form in their eyes; the drops ran slowly down the sides of their faces.

Jewel gave Tiago and Filaz to Blu, and she began to hold Sofia. When Jewel set down the boys they ran over to Blu and hugged him.

"Look! They like me!" he said.

"See, I told you!" Jewel laughed.

"Jewel, why don't I stay with the kids so we can bond, and you can get Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro?" asked Blu.

"Sounds like a good idea!" she replied. "I'll be back soon my angels".

Jewel then took off to get their friends; she flew with great speed, full of excitement. While Jewel flew rapidly to tell their friend's the great news, Blu was spending some time with his new chicks.

"You guys are the cutest things!" he laughed.

The chicks were not hesitant to snuggle right in close to their father; their small heads were pressed right into Blu's side. This made Blu begin to tear up once again, for he knew that they loved him. He would be their father, the one to protect them and the one to guide them through life's twists and turns.

"I love you three" he said happily.

Sofia, Tiago and Filaz wandered around their nest for a while, examining all of the new sights. The rough texture of the twigs in their nest, the vibrant green of the leaves outside their hollow, the warm rays of light that were generated by the hot sun, each sight grabbed their attention. Blu was keeping a very close watch on them. He didn't want them to fall out of the hollow like he did when he was a chick.

After what seemed like no time at all, Jewel shortly returned with Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro.

"Blu! I'm back!" she yelled happily.

"Hey everyone!" Blu replied. The three chicks poked their adorable little heads out from behind Blu. They were frightened by the sight of new people so they used their father as a sort of shield. Blu knew they were already treating him like their father, going to him for protection made him smile slightly. "I'd like you to meet Sofia, Tiago and Filaz".

"Awww!" said Pedro and Nico. "They are adorable!"

"They are such beautiful children you two, they take after you!" exclaimed Rafael.

Rafael picked Filaz with such great care and showed his wife.

"Why can't ours be this well behaved?" laughed Eva.

The birds continue to visit with Blu, Jewel and their new chicks. The chicks were no longer nervous of the company in their nest, once they familiarized themselves with them they were quite social with the guests. They enjoyed being picked up and snuggled, a trait they inherited from their father.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner?" asked Blu.

"Sounds great!" everyone replied.

"Rafael? Would you like to join me to get some delicious fruit for dinner?" Blu asked.

"Sure thing Amigo, I'd be glad to join you" he replied.

"We will be back soon!" they yelled.

Blu and Rafael started into the jungle towards the tree that Blu and Jewel usually picked their fruit off of. They decided to walk instead of fly because it would give them a chance to talk together.

"So how are you finding this whole father thing?" asked Rafael.

"I'm still a bit nervous about it, but I'm feeling more comfortable and confident every day. I just hope it won't be too much stress on Jewel and I".

"Listen Blu, I know it's a big change for you. You really need to give yourself a break here, you will always have us to help you if you need it" said Rafael.

"You mean that?" asked Blu.

"Of course amigo, you and Jewel are two of my closest friends".

"Thanks Rafael, you're a great friend" said Blu.

The two birds arrived at the tree and gathered some mangos. The tree was a massive, brown, aged mango tree. This massive and beautiful tree was perfect because of the thick, juicy, appetizing mangos it produced.

"I think this is enough, let's head back to the nest".

The two birds began to walk back to the nest; the hot afternoon sun gleamed down through the thin green leaves above. Blu and Rafael arrived back at the hollow and went inside.

"We are back!" Blu yelled.

"Wonderful! Let's dig in!" Nico and Pedro yelled as they dove right into the large mangos. Pieces of wet mango covered their faces as they ate rapidly.

Jewel and Blu made small pieces of mango for their chicks. Mango was the perfect food for the chicks; they are soft, juicy, and full of wonderful taste that gave the chicks an appreciation for food.

Once the group finished up their delicious feast, they said their goodbyes and headed on their ways.

"That went well!" exclaimed Jewel.

"It really did, and I'm feeling better being a father. You were right Jewel, I think I will make a good father. Once I saw the beautiful faces of our children it really hit me; these are our children, these are our babies, I will do everything in my power to give them the best life possible"

Jewel began to tear up and said, "That makes two of us Blu".

As Jewel and Blu spent some time bonding with their chicks, the rest of the day flew by. The hot, bright Rio sun turned a vibrant red as it fell beneath the horizon. The bright moon began to rise and darkness fell over the jungle. The first day with Blu and Jewel's new chicks had passed.

**Author's Note: Thats the end of chapter two! hope you enjoyed it. Please do not give any reviews about this jumping right into the story because my past story called Blu and Jewel's test for companionship is what leads up to this. its a series. Thanks! please review!**


	3. The chicks take flight

Chapter 3: The chicks take flight

Blu and Jewel had begun their beautiful family, the addition of three new chicks by the names of Tiago, Filaz and Sofia had tied the knot to having a family. Blu's nervous feelings about having children had been whisked away by the love his children had for him. The weeks slowly drifted by, the chicks learned how to speak which made teaching them about life in the jungle a lot easier. Once the three week mark had hit, the chicks had become ready to fly for the first time.

The bright, warm sun rose over the moist rainforest in Rio. What felt like thick waves of heat moved into the hollow of Blu, Jewel and their three chicks.

Blu squinted his eyes at the bright sun that was shining to the small entrance to his hollow, the warmth awakened his senses and he arose.

"Good morning my angels" he said happily to his chicks whom were already awake.

"Good morning daddy" they replied.

As Blu let out a big yawn, Jewel flew into the hollow with breakfast, two juicy, plum mangos.

"Well good morning sleepy head" she laughed as Blu sat and stared at her with his squinty, sleepy eyes.

"Good morning dear" he said plainly.

"Alright kids eat up, we've got lots to do today" said Jewel.

"The first day of flight lessons" continued Blu.

"Today? Awesome!" said Tiago confidently.

"Flying is my biggest dream, I can go see some beautiful sights!" said Sofia as she fell into her father's arms.

"Not for a while my dear" said Blu, "We are going to take your lessons slowly so you learn properly".

"And even when you are experts at flying you will have to stay near the nest at all times" continued Jewel.

"But mom!" the chicks complained.

"No buts kids, safety come first" said Blu.

The chicks finished their delicious breakfast and were ready to take on their first flying lesson.

"Okay kids, the first lesson is to glide from the nest onto the ground" explained Jewel.

"And you will take turns, who will go first?"

Tiago being the bravest of the three chicks volunteered, "I can go first".

"Alright Tiago, now when you leap you must spread your wings like this" said Blu. He spread his wings apart widely, showing his son how it should be done.

"That seems easy enough" said Tiago with confidence. He then made a gigantic leap from the nest, spread his small blue wings and glided onto the ground.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Blu and Jewel, proud of their son.

"I'm next!" yelled Sofia as she jumped from the hollow, also gliding perfectly to the ground.

The last to go was Filaz, the most cautious and nervous of the three chicks.

"I don't know if I should do this today" he said nervously. He looked down at the ground and turned away from his parents.

"Blu, you need to talk to him" said Jewel.

"You're right, I know what he is going through" Blu replied.

Blu walked over to his son who was sitting by himself crying, tears dripped down his sad face as he looked up at Blu.

"Filaz, look, I know what you're going through" explained Blu. He sat down beside his son and comforted him.

"I was very nervous to fly too Filaz, It's hard to overcome you're fears. I know you are nervous but you have your mother and I to guide you through it". Blu picked up his son and wiped the tears from his face.

"Thanks dad, I had never thought of that before, you and mom will always be here to help me" said Filaz.

"That's right, so everything will be okay".

Without another word FIlax got up and walked straight to the entrance of the hollow where his mother was watching his siblings. He walked straight through the entrance and made a glorious leap. Blu bolted to Jewel and looked out to see his son gliding majestically to the ground.

"That's my boy!" he yelled happily.

Since each of the chicks now had a feel for life in the air, the naturally knew what to do next.

"Hey guys, watch this!" yelled Tiago. He ran with great speed and lifted himself into the air, rocketing sky high.

"Wait for me!" yelled Sofia as she followed.

"Oh what the heck" exclaimed Filaz as he did the same.

Jewel and Blu watched as their three chicks soared through the air with great speed, the wind in their faces.

"Would you look at that!" laughed Blu.

"I knew it wouldn't take long" exclaimed Jewel happily.

They then took off and began to fly with their chicks.

"This is fun!" yelled Sofia and Filaz.

"I feel like we are on top of the world!" continued Tiago.

"Okay kids we should go home! Let's head back!" yelled Jewel.

The chicks and their parents then flew back to the hollow.

Upon landing safely in their nest the unthinkable happened.

"Ahh safe home at last!" said Filaz as he landed in the nest, followed by Tiago, Jewel and Blu.

"Hey, where's Sofia" Blu asked.

"Right here!" She yelled.

Just as she was about to land the family of macaws heard a large smack on the side of the tree.

"OW!" Sofia screamed as the fell onto the leaves below the tree.

"Sofia!" Blu and Jewel screamed in panic.

Blu bolted down to Sofia and swept her up with his feet, carrying her back to the nest. He kept her in his arms as she cried.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"No, but it scared me!" she wept.

Blu turned to his two sons, each was holding their wings to their beaks.

"I can't hold it anymore! Bahaha!" laughed Tiago as he rolled around on the floor, lauging heavily.

FIlaz began to giggle; he couldn't hold it in either.

"That was hilarious!" they laughed.

"Stop laughing right now!" scolded Jewel, "That could have hurt and your sister is upset!"

Tiago and FIlaz then sat up with straight faces, seeing their mother mad scared them. There was not even a peep out of the two of them as they saw their sister crying in Blu's arms, they felt bad.

"Sorry Sofia…" mumbled Tiago and Filaz.

"It was so embarrassing!" she cried, "How am I supposed to fly again without feeling embarrassed?"

"It will be okay, accidents happen" said Jewel as she comforted her daughter.

"I don't want to think about this, I need some time alone!" she yelled and stormed off away from her parents.

"Look, why don't you guys fly over to the mango tree and I'll spend some time with Sofia" said Jewel. "You need to bond with the boys" she laughed.

"Okay Jewel, we will be back soon" he replied. "Let's go boys!"

Blu and his two sons took off to the mango tree where they would spend their afternoon.

"Sofia? Do you want to talk?" asked Jewel calmly.

"Mom, I can't believe that happened, I was about to land then all of a sudden the wind caught me" cried Sofia.

"Sofia, it will be okay, we can try again tomor-"

"No! I refuse to fly ever again!" said Sofia sharply, "Unless it's my only option I plan to walk forever!"

"Sofia… We will talk about this later, flying is a big part of being a bird, but if that is what you want I won't make you fly" said Jewel sadly. "No matter what, you will always be my angel, even if you choose not to fly" said Jewel.

"Thanks mom" said Sofia, she gave Jewel a big hug.

**Authors Note: That is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue to review to let me know how I am doing! Thanks.**


	4. The chicks first human encounter

Chapter 4: The chick's first human encounter

Life in the jungle for the macaw family had become tougher; with Sofia now refusing to fly out of embarrassment it made family travelling somewhat difficult. Tiago and Filaz were insisted to walk with their sister instead of flying to make her feel included. Sofia continued to feel no need to try flying again; Blu who had walked his entire life knew the pressure and refused to put it on his own daughter. It had been a week since Sofia made the commitment not to fly ever again and there was no sign of her changing her mind.

The sun rises and a familiar warmth enters into the hollow where the blue macaw family lies asleep. Blu is the first to arise and perches himself as the entrance to the hollow, gazing out at the beautiful jungle.

"Another beautiful day" Blu exclaimed. He stretched out his blue wings so the warm sun would beat down on them.

"Good morning my love" said Jewel as she perched herself beside him.

"Good morning gorgeous" Blu replied, he kissed Jewel and put his wing around her.

"So what do you think about Sofia? Do you think she will ever change her mind?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not sure, but we must not bug her about it, the last thing she needs is to feel pressured" replied Blu. "Say, Jewel, I know it's a bit of a wild idea but maybe we should give the chicks a chance to see some human activity, maybe once Sofia sees how tough it can be doing everything while walking she will appreciate flying again".

"But humans can't be trusted!" Jewel replied startled.

"I know, but Linda and Tulio can"

"I guess… you're right on that one. And I will do anything to help Sofia want to fly again" said Jewel.

"Great, so we can set out after breakfast!" Blu exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" asked Tiago, he let out a big yawn and walked to his parents followed by Sofia and Filaz.

"We are taking a trip, to see the humans" said Blu happily.

"But I thought humans were not to be trusted" stated Sofia.

"The two who we are going to see are an exception" explained Jewel.

"Alright kids eat some breakfast and we will be on our way!" said Blu excitedly".

Blu and Jewel had peaked the kids interests, they ate with great speed and gained a sudden interest in humans.

"Alright kids lets go, and we are walking" said Jewel.

And so Blu, Jewel and their three chicks began the long hike towards the aviary where Tulio worked.

"So what are the humans like?" asked Filaz.

"Well son, they are very big compared to us. They drive machines big and small to get around, they live in big structures that are like big hollows with rooms and there are tons of them" explained Blu.

"They sound scary" replied Filaz fearfully.

"If they are so big and different from us then why are we going to see them?" asked Tiago.

"The humans we are going to see are old friends of your father" said Jewel.

"Dad was friends with humans?!" the chicks yelled.

"Yes kids, one of them took care of me for fifteen years; her name is Linda, and the other human was the one that introduced me to your mom; his name is Tulio" explained Blu.

"Dad I didn't know you raised by a human" said Sofia.

"Yes Sofia, until your mom and I met and had the adventure that changed our lives forever, we fell in love." Blu smiled at Jewel remembering when he first met her.

"What was it like when you first met mom?" asked Filaz.

"The first time I saw your mom I thought she looked like an angel, she was the most beautiful sight I had and still have ever seen".

"That sounds romantic" exclaimed Sofia.

The aviary was now in sight, Blu and Jewel recognized the area and remembered the last time they had seen Linda and Tulio.

Upon arriving at the aviary, Blu flew up and pecked at the window. Tuilo turned around in his chair and he dropped the coffee he was holding.

"BLU!" he yelled happily. He ran to the door and came out onto the patio.

"Blu! How have you been my good friend?" he asked.

Blu looked over at where Jewel was standing and the chicks slowly came out from behind her.

"Blu! Jewel! You are parents! Congratulations!" Tulio yelled with happiness. "I must get Linda on the phone right away. I'll be right back you two!" Tulio exclaimed as he ran into his office.

"Humans sure are hyper aren't they" laughed Sofia.

"Some are, like Tulio" laughed Jewel.

When Tulio got off the phone he returned to Jewel, Blu and their chicks. "You wouldn't mind me making a few observations would you?" asked Tulio.

Blu nodded to signal that it was okay. "Kids, Tulio is just going to have a quick look at you okay?"

"Okay dad" they replied.

Tulio gently picked up each chick; he stroked their feathers making them laugh and measured their height and wing length. By the time he was done making some observation Linda arrived.

"Tulio? What was it that you- OH!" Linda exclaimed. "Blu! My Blu! And you have… Chicks!" she screamed with joy.

"Kids, I'd like you to meet Linda, my best friend" said Blu.

"Hey there little ones! Oh they are so cute just like Blu when I first met him. Blu, Jewel, I am so happy for you." Said Linda, tears arose in her eyes and dropped down her cheeks.

The chicks took quite a liking to Linda, they let her hold them, cuddle them and stroke their small heads. The rest of the day was spent in the company of Linda and Tulio, the chicks first human experience went over extremely well. As the afternoon rolled by, the macaw family got ready for their walk back home. Before they left, Blu spent a moment alone with Linda.

"Blu, I can't believe how much you have grown; just a few months ago you were sitting in your bird cage and drinking hot chocolate".

Blu looked at Linda and she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad we chose to come here, you now have a mate and a family. Blu, I'm so happy for you. I guess this is goodbye again Blu, just remember that you will always be my best friend" Linda whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She stroked Blu's head then Blu flew over to his family.

"Goodbye you guys and the best of luck to you!" said Tulio.

"Thanks Tulio, bye Linda! Nice to meet you!" yelled the chicks.

The macaw family began their walk back to the hollow, Blu turned around one last time and looked at Linda.

"You will always be my best friend too, goodbye Linda".

**Author's note: sorry i have not been on much lately, school has been very busy, I will try to be on when I can! Please Read and Review :)**


	5. One hawk, two hunters

Chapter 5: One hawk, Two hunters

The Macaw family headed back towards their hollow after a wonderful and very emotional day with Tulio and Linda. As Blu walked with his family he could not help but see Linda's tear filled eyes, making him tear up himself. He had forgotten that Linda was his best friend, after 15 years of being her companion he had just suddenly left. Tears glided down his face, but he tried as hard as he could to hold it in, he didn't want his kids to see him this way. Jewel gave him a small nudge and held his wing as they walked, their kids walking further ahead.

"Are you okay Blu? I know that was hard for you today"

"I'll be okay, I'm happy Linda got to meet the kids" Blu smiled.

"The kids really liked them, I'm glad you suggested we do that, it was a great learning experience Blu".

Blu smiled at Jewel and stared into her bright Blu eyes, every time they stared into each other's eyes it seemed as if there was nothing else in the world, that their love was the only thing that ever mattered. As Jewel and Blu moved in for a kiss, the unthinkable happened.

"Ahhhh! Mom! Dad! Help!" Sofia screamed.

"Sofia? Sofia!" Blu screamed.

He flew over to the chicks with great speed, Tiago and FIlaz had their eyes blued to the trees, silent and shivering.

"Sof- guys, where is Sofia?" Blu asked with panic in his voice.

Tiago, with his eyes still glued to the trees pointed up high. Blu looked up slowly, and there it was, the biggest, darkest hawk he had ever seen, and in his talons he clutched his precious daughter.

"Sofia! Let her go!" hollered Blu as he flew up at the hawk. The hawk lifted his wing and smacked Blu right to the ground with such force.

"One of the last three Blu Macaw chicks, the perfect catch for a rich family" The hawk said proudly. "I have to thank you for giving me your daughter".

"Giving you our daughter!?" screamed Jewel, Blu was still half unconscious on the hard ground.

All of a sudden, the hawk let out a mighty scream and two hunters emerged from the bushes.

"Kids! hide!" screamed Jewel.

"Well look at that, excellent find Eduardo, you deserve much reward for this" said the first hunter.

The hawk dropped Sofia in the hands of the hunter and perched himself on his right shoulder.

"A rare Blu Macaw chick, retail value is off the charts, we will make a fortune!" laughed the second hunter.

"Let's go before someone sees us, we can't risk losing this opportunity. Once we get back to the Amazon headquarters we can figure out how we can sell this and for what price" said the first hunter.

The two hunters and Eduardo exited through the trees into the jungle after tossing Sofia into a cage. She had nothing but panic and fear on her face as she looked back for her parents.

Blu laid half unconscious on the ground, Jewel and her two sons had hid behind a log to avoid being seen.

"Sof-Sofia… no…" mumbled Blu as he lifted his wing towards his daughter, he passed out on the ground.

Thoughts of his beautiful daughter flew through his mind as he lay in a state of unconsciousness, the moment when Jewel gave birth to the eggs, the first time he saw Sofia's adorable face as she looked into his eyes, and even the first time she took flight, he saw her being taken off in the cage when sounds of voices emerged, it was Jewel, Tiago and Filaz.

"Blu? Blu please wake up" wept Jewel.

"Daddy, please get up we need to save Sofia" cried his two sons.

Blu's eyes slowly opened, the figures of Jewel and his sons came into focus.

"Ah! What, where, what happened? Sofia!" yelled Blu.

"Cmon Blu, get up! We need to get her back before they get away!" Jewel yelled.

"Right! Okay kids lets go hurry!" yelled Blu as he took off after the hunters, the four Macaws flew as fast as they could.

"There!" exclaimed Tiago seeing a jeep as it raced towards the city of Rio, Sofia laid in a cage placed in the back crying.

"Stop right now!" yelled Jewel, but as soon as she spit out her words she was knocked to the ground by the hawk.

"If you know what's best, you'll let her go, or else you and your other chicks will be next".

The hawk took off after the Jeep, looking back to make sure nobody followed them.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled, he flew down to Jewel. "Are you hurt?"

"He told me not to follow them again, or else Tiago and Filaz would be next" she cried. "Blu, we need to get her back, she's our angel we need to get her back" wept Jewel, she cried in the embrace of Blu. Tiago and Filaz also hugged their parents and could not help but crying.

"Daddy, Mommy, you can get Sofia back right?" they asked, looking up at their parents with big, round, tear filled eyes.

"Yes, we will get her back" they ensured.

"The hunters were headed for the city airport, we need to catch them before they get away" Blu exclaimed.

"Okay kids, here is what is going to happen, you two will stay with your uncles; Nico and Pedro while we go get Sofia back" explained Jewel. She nodded at Blu and he nodded back in agreement.

"Alright let's go, we don't have much time".

Blu, Jewel, Tiago and FIlaz headed to the Samba club run by Nico and Pedro, they arrived and went inside.

"Nico? Pedro?"

"Ah! Look who it is Nico, the love birds plus…two?" exclaimed Pedro puzzled. "Where's Sofia?"

"The hunters captured her and took her" cried Blu, "We need to leave Tiago and Filaz with you while we get her back".

"What! Well of course you two now go get your daughter back!" yelled Nico and Pedro.

"Kids, be on your best behaviors, we will be back soon okay?"

The kids nodded and hugged their parents, "love you".

Without another second to spare, Jewel and Blu flew off towards the airport to rescue Sofia, what lied ahead was dangerous and chaotic for Blu and Jewel, but only one thing mattered at this point, getting their daughter back.

** Author's note: Chapter 5, the turning point that leaves the romantic and family oriented 'All is perfect' world and throws in danger and adventure, I hope you are looking forward to a great adventure for Blu and Jewel! Please read and review if you want to! **


	6. Airplane mayhem

**Chapter 5: Airplane Mayhem**

Blu and Jewel flew rapidly to the Rio airport, as each second passed their minds filled with dreadful thoughts of what would become of their precious daughter if they were not able to rescue her.

"Look! Theres that Jeep!" Jewel yelled.

"And there's Sofia!" Blu continued.

The two hunters got out of their vehicle and headed for the entrance of the airport, they had cloaked the cage Sofia was in with a large suitcase made that had small breathing holes.

"Wait!" Blu screamed as Jewel darted towards the hunters.

"What are you doing Blu?" she cried.

"The hawk... We need to wait until they are inside, then board the plane they get on!"

"Good idea" Jewel stated.

Blu and Jewel perched themselves outside a large glass window and peered inside at the hunters, the one hunter carried the hawk on his shoulder, he flashed a card showing that it was trained and allowed on the airplane. They then picked up the suitcase that Sofia was trapped in and headed for their terminal.

"the number is 16" Blu stated as he watched the hunters walk to their terminal, his eyes never left them and it began to look like he was glued to the window. "Lets go".

Blu and Jewel flew around the corner of the building to see their plane being loaded, a tiny entrance that was lead into the cargo area was open.

"That's our way in"

The two macaws made their great entrance as they landed on the vehicle carrying the luggage, Jewel was quick to hop into an unzipped backpack to avoid being seen.

"Get in here" she whispered.

"But its small, you know how i hate-"

"NOW!"

Blu squeezed into the backpack with Jewel.

"Well isnt this cozy?" he stated sarcastically.

"At least your squished in here with me" Jewel laughed.

"Alright here be go!"

The vehicle was stopped and a man quickly picked up the backpack and threw it into the cargo area of the plane.

"Ouch!"

"You would think they might take better care of people things" Blu exclaimed dizzily.

The crew finished loading the plane with luggage and slammed the door shut. Within 30 seconds the announcement was made that all was clear and the massive engines kicked on.

"We need to find Sofia" rushed Jewel.

"Yea, but first you need to wait!" cried Blu as Jewel exited the backpack, but it was too late. The plane jolted forward and Jewel flew back against the wall as the plane lifted off the ground.

Blu ran to her once the plane leveled out. "Are you okay?"

"ha, yes I'm okay, I landed on this big fluffy pillow!" she laughed.

"I looked around, it seems that Sofia isn't in here and there is no way up to the passenger area" Blu explained. "We will just have to wait until we land".

"Oh that reminds me, where are we landing?" asked Jewel.

Blu looked around to find some clues on where they would be landing, and he then came across something he knew Jewel wouldn't like. He picked up a plane ticket that must have fell into the luggage before boarding the plane. He read it aloud to Jewel.

"Trip for one first class, destination; New York City".

Jewel's eyes widened, her mouth opened and she mumbled; "New York, the second most human populated city in the world". Her eyes rolled back as she fell back into the pillow from before and fainted.

"Oh boy..."

Jewel awoke suddenly as the plane hit the ground, she turned to Blu who was laying next to her, stroking her wing gently.

"I think we have arrived in New York" he said.

Just as he finished his sentence the door to the cargo area swung open.

"Alright, on the count of three we fly out... one... two... three!"

Blu and Jewel bolted out of the cargo area and flew over the plane, they saw the hunters as they left the plane into the terminal.

"After them!"

"Lets wait for them at the entrance, then we rescue Sofia"

Blu and Jewel perched themselves on a light post near the entrance to the airport, their eyes glanced around at all the people, Jewel felt it overwhelming.

"There they are..."

The hunters had finally exited the building and gotten into a taxi cab.

"We need to follow that cab, lets go!"

The taxi took off in the direction of downtown New York, Blu and Jewel pursued the cab with great difficulty.

"All these cabs... look the same!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Keep your eyes glued on the one carrying Sofia, we can't afford to lose her"

With every left and right turn, the macaws found it harder and harder to keep track of their taxi. All the cars, people and distracting objects such as neon signs and flashing lights drew their attention as they flew. The cab continued throughout the city and into the suburbs. It finally stopped outside of an old hardware store, just on the edge of a massive suburban area,

"Look, it stopped over there!"

The two hunters, their hawk and little Sofia exited the cab and went into the back of an old hardware store. As Blu planned how to get in, and out with his daughter, Jewel observed the surrounding area.

"What is this place, all the houses look identical, there are no trees and no wildlife" asked Jewel.

"Suburbia. Now come on we need to save Sofia before its too late!" replied Blu. "_Don't worry Sofia, we are coming to save you"_


	7. suburbia

Blu and Jewel perched themselves outside the window of the old hardware store in the moist and smoggy suburban area of New York city. As they peered in the window they noticed the two hunters, their hawk and one man in a white suit with two men standing up on either side of him in black suits.

"Do you have the macaw?" the man asked, his hat covered his face and he spoke with a French accent.

"The spix macaw, nearly extinct and this one in its youth" the first hunter replied as he lifted the cover off of Sofia's cage.

"beautiful species" the man mumbled.

Without further question he handed the hunter a wad of american money.

"Now I expect this bird delivered at my personal quarters by noon, do you understand?

"Got it" stated the hunter.

The man then stood up with what seemed to be his two bodyguards and he exited the building. He got into the back of a white roll's royce and they pulled onto the road, heading straight through the suburbs.

"Alright, lets seal this deal" stated one of the hunters.

They carried Sofia to the loading bay of the hardware store. A small white moving van was parked and the hunters loaded Sofia into the back of it.

Blu and Jewel watched as they saw Sofia's adorable eyes filled with tears, the trauma had left her frightened beyond belief, it was a nightmare that was real.

The two hunters slammed the door and hoped into the truck. It drove down the road in the same direction of the rolls royce.

"Alright Jewel, we are going to get her back as soon as they unload her".

Blu and Jewel followed the truck through the suburbs, they noticed that as they went on the houses began to get bigger and fancier, some had metal fences with gates only accessed by a special code, some had swimming pools and a patio, some even had fancy cars parked out front.

The truck finally came to a halt outside of a massive white modern house, a new tall metal fence surrounded the property as if it were protecting something of great value.

Blu and Jewel hid in the leaved of an old oak tree beside the long circular driveway on which the truck had parked, the rolls royce could been seen in the massive garage beside the house so they knew it was the right place.

"This must be one rich man" stated Jewel as she gazed upon the beauty of the house and its surroundings. Even the shrubs had been trimmed to look artistic with spirals and shapes.

"Okay, once they unload her we can fly down and unlock the cage when the hunters aren't looking".

The hunters got out of the truck, opened the back door and left Sofia unattended as they walked to the house.

"Alright here's our chance!" yelled Blu as he swooped down to the truck.

"No Blu! Wait!" Jewel cried, her eyes got very big and she didn't make another sound.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sofia cried as she tried to reach with through the bars of the cage.

"My angel, you're alright!"

Blu unlocked the cage and Sofia jumped straight into his arms. She buried her head into feathers on his chest as she cried. Blu felt her shaking with fear as he hugged her tightly.

"We need to get out of he-" said Blu, not fully completing his sentence for he had been knocked flat onto the pavement of the driveway.

"You just don't get it do you" said the hawk as he stood over Blu as he gasped for air. "Maybe its for the best if I just kill you now".

Sofia watched as her father was picked up by his neck and held straight in the air.

Blu looked over at his daughter, her tear filled eyes were the last thing he saw as he faded into darkness. Images of his youth years with Linda flashed before him, he saw her smile and laugh. These shortly disappeared as memories of him and Jewel flew through his mind, he saw him and Jewel overlooking the beautiful Rio sunsets every day, their first kiss and the joy of finding himself lost in her beautiful blue eyes, especially in the moonlight when the reflection gleamed off of them, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Blu then began to remember the day his chicks were born, the first time he saw his daughter and his two sons, their first flight and how he loved them so much. All of a sudden everything flashed and he had one though in his mind; _I'm not ready yet, i will live on. _

Blu opened his eyes, he grabbed onto the talon of the hawk and ripped it off of his neck.

"There's no way you are going to take away everything I have!" Blu screamed.

He grabbed onto the hawks wings with his feet, he pulled, clawed and hit the hawk with great speed and force as he enraged with the power of love from the memories he had of his family, friends and his entire life. Nothing could stop him.

The hawk fell flat on the pavement, his eyes rolled and he moaned with pain.

Blu grabbed onto his daughter and flew up to Jewel in the tree.

"Mommy!" Sofia cried as she hugged Jewel.

"My baby is okay!"

"Lets get out of here before that hawk wakes up!" yelled Blu.

The macaws flew towards the airport once more in hopes of returning home as soon as possible.

The hawk opened his eyes only to see the family flying away with Sofia. Only one thing mattered to him now, to make sure that the last family of blue macaws reach their demise. Without any warning, the hunters saw him get up and fly after the macaws, they looked at each other and gulped. "Thats not good"

**Hey guys sorry i have not updated lately, school and work have taken up most of my time. I will try to update whenever i can**


	8. One crazy and wild adventure

Blu and Jewel sped off in the direction of the airport. Sofia was still crying as Blu carried her underneath him. The trauma she had been through was still unbearable. As they flew away for their lives, they knew that the hawk whom Blu had fought to the ground would be on their pursuit any second. Blu looked down at his daughter as tears fell from her eyes, overjoyed that she was with her parents at last but still terrified of what was yet to come. As he flew over the smog filled city of New York he began to think; _Who could ever want to hurt my Sofia, shes the most precious thing in the world. If that hawk comes back I will deal with him again for my daughter's safety. _

"Blu!" Jewel hollered, Blu whipped around to see only what he expected, the hawk.

Hatred ran through the hawks body as he flew, the enraging thoughts of being overpowered by a blue Macaw were enough to make him go insane. Pure passion for revenge frove him as he darted towards Blu.

Blu dove down into the city, Jewel followed. Through the rusting taxi cabs and the business people with their black coats and their breif cases flew the macaws. A mix of adrenaline and fear shot down Blu's spine as he saw the hawk right behind him, but this time he didn't bother with Blu. The hawk barrel rolled around a car and caught Jewel, grabbing her neck and throwing her to the solid pavement face first.

"Jewel"! "Mommy"!

Jewel looked up to a blur of her dearest mate and her beautiful daughter, black began to fade in all around her and she fell flat onto the pavement.

"No!"

The hawk whose eyes flickered with pure hatred looked at Blu with a twisted smile. "You're next".

Blu set Sofia behind a taxy parked on the side of the road and looked up as the hawk walked towards him.

"Stay here Sofia, i'll be back with mom".

Sofia nodded and hit behind the wheel of the cab. Fear was running out, she was now more worried about Jewel than what would happen to herself.

As if it were a duel in the wild west, Blu and the hawk starred into each other's eyes. The hawk smiled as Blu glared. Taunting each other with quick movements as they began to move vloser together.

_I can do this, for my family_

Blu began to remember things that he had learned in the past, the old physics books in particular. He knew he could not beat this hawk one on one so maybe science would be in his favor. He looked at his surroundings quickly, he noticed the wind was moving against him fast and there was ongoing traffic to his left.

"Enough goofing around" Yelled the hawk as he bolted towards Blu. Blu bolted to a gap between two buildings just as a gust of wind hit, the wind sent the hawk flying backwards as Blu hid in a window sill. Blu followed the hawk as he stumbled back onto the road, and when he arrived he welcomed the hawk with a tackle onto the road. Blu looked up to his right and jumped off of the hawk, flying towards Sofia and covering her eyes. The hawk looked at Blu and everything went into a slow motion as he looked to his right, there was the wheel of a transport a foot away from him face. He turned to Blu one last time and his eyes began to water as the truck went by, the hawk was now deceased.

"Its all over now" said Blu as he comforted his daughter.

"Jewel!"

Blu ran over to his unconscious mate. No breathes left her body as she laid on the pavement. Blu knew what he had to do to save her. Breathe Jewel! he cried as he put his beak against hers and applying air. "Jewel you cant go, its not over it cant be! We have a beautiful family and you are the love of my life!"he cried. He remembered their first kiss, their children's hatching and the first time he had ever seen her. The tears ran onto her chest as he put his head onto her body and cried.

"Blu?"

"Jewel... Jewel? You're alive!"

Blu put his wing around her and lifted her gently. "Its all over now, we can go home"

Sofia jumped onto Jewel and hugged her, "Im glad your okay mommy".

"Lets get out of here". Blu picked up Jewel and remembered that Sofia wouldn't fly.

"Daddy, its okay". Sofia reassured as she lifted herself into the air

"That's my girl"

The family once again started towards the airport, this time knowing that the hawk who had wanted them dead was now deceased. They arrived at the airport and hopped on the first plane back to Rio, the cargo areas seemed much more appreciated this time. Jewel made herself comfortable in a pile of clothes from a suitcase to keep her body safe from further injury and to recover. Blu and Sofia starred out the small window together and talked about what they would tell her brothers when they got back, but only one sentence fit the incident. "One crazy and wild adventure".


	9. Back home in Rio at last

Hello Fanfiction, I am back to continue my series on Rio.

At long last, the two brave macaws whose previous endeavor to save their daughter has closed to an end have arrived at the airport in New York city and boarded a plane for their flight home to Rio.

"I'm almost going to miss this place" said Jewel as she viewed the massive city landscape. "It's really beautiful, I guess I never paid attention before".

"But I don't think its anything compared to home" said Blu. Blu's recent overwhelming act of bravery in order to save his daughter Sofia has exhausted him.

"I can't wait to see Tiago and Filaz!" exclaimed Sofia.

The family rested among the scattered baggage in the cargo area, such a long adventure behind them and only blue skies and warm air ahead.

Hours passed, and the quick bounce of the plane and a braking motion finally arrived. The cargo doors opened and the familiar scent of warm tropical air treated the senses of the macaws like friend whom they were reunited with.

"Home at last", marveled Blu as he puffed his chest and took in a deep breath of the tropical air.

The family left the plane and began towards the city. Travel was a breeze now that Sofia was able to fly.

"Where are Filaz and Tiago anyways?" asked Sofia.

"Your uncles Nico and Pedro took care of them, I'm sure they had a good time" laughed Jewel.

The family reached the dance club owned by Nico and Pedro. The place was scattered, everything seemed displaced or knocked over. Through the clutter Blu Jewel and Sofia trudged.

"Whats going on here" asked Blu aloud.

There were a few quick movements from inside an empty knocked over can, then out popped the head of a local dance clubbin' Tucan named Ramirez.

"I bet your looking for Nico and Pedro" exclaimed Ramirez.

"Yes and our sons, where are they?" questioned Jewel with great concern.

"Gone to look for your sons I'm afraid. There was a marmoset raid last night, they demanded full control over the club forever. When Nico and Pedro refused, they took your two sons as hostages".

"Oh no..."

Blu stood staggered as if he had been hit by a bus and Jewel stood, eyes wide, speechless.

"That's it" murmured Blu. "Enough of this, we are getting our sons back now!".

Jewel nodded and Sofia whom was previously afraid of anything adventurous was now angrily ready to face how ever many marmosets it would take to save her brothers.

"Let's fly".

"Wait!" cried Ramirez. "You have no idea where to start looking!".

"And you do?" asked Jewel.

"Yes my dear. Follow my lead, we must trek deep into the darkest parts of the forest to find your friends and your sons".

"I trust you, lets go" replied Blu.

Sofia, Blu and Jewel followed their new companion out of the club and into the street.

"We need to head east, the marmosets headed in that direction when they left the club".

"How do you plan to track them?" asked Sofia out of curiosity.

"Good point" added Blu and Jewel.

"The marmosets leave one messy trail, scattered garbage and food wrappers where no humans would walk usually lead straight to them." replied Ramirez.

The family followed Ramirez as he flew east, the bright orange sun was setting behind them as they flew. As they flew both Jewel and Blu's heads were filled with concerns and worries about how dangerous the marmosets can be and what they would do to their sons.

"_They are strong, but against a whole army of marmosets they wouldn't stand a chance. If they know whats best, they will run when they get the chance" _Though Blu.

Jewel was having similar thoughts but hers were more aimed angrily at the marmosets themselves.

_"They never know when to quit, why would they be so selfish. When I get my claws on them..."_

Both parents, wishing that their sons were safe with them, had a harsh reality to face. They were not safe, in fact they were in big trouble.

The sun had now vanished, the moon; full, bright and shining was among the eastern horizon.

"Time to rest for a while" hollered Ramirez who was flying ahead of them.

Ramirez picked an opening in the jungle that had a small pond and a few fruit trees to rest in.

"This looks worthy for rest".

Blu and Ramirez gathered fruit while Sofia and Jewel found a spot to sleep. The Macaws ate the fruit but lacked the enjoyment of the taste; all they though about was rescuing Filaz and Tiago. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Ramirez; although he didn't have to bear the fact that his sons were missing like Blu and Jewel.

"That hit the spot! Well friends I'm going to rest up, big flight tomorrow".

Ramirez picked a spot in one of the surrounding trees and retired.

"We should do the same".

Jewel, Sofia and Blu found a nearby hollow.

"Time to sleep Sofia, we love you". Whispered Jewel.

"See you in the morning" said Blu.

Sofia gave one last hug to her parents before her eyes slowly shut and she drifted off to sleep.

"I cant believe this is happening again. First Sofia and now our sons" sighed Blu.

"We will get them back, and after, we can finally go home" said Jewel.

"Let's rest up,we need to be ready for tomorrow".

Blu and Jewel laid down, kissed each other goodnight and feel into a deep sleep.


	10. Village

Warmth hit Blu through the entrance in the hollow where he, Jewel and Sofia had been sleeping. The morning sun made him happy, it was a familiar warmth that he had missed on his journey to New York.

The warm fuzzy feeling Blu was awakened with soon faded into sadness for his sons, Tiago and Filaz, who were still being held hostage by marmosets.

"Time to get up Jewel" whispered Blu to his sleeping mate.

Blu wanted to waste no time, he needed to have his sons back as soon as possible.

"Breakfast. We need to get a move on" Blu said to himself.

Blu gazed out at the wilderness in search of a reliable food source for his family. He noticed a mango tree not far from the hollow and flew over to it.

"Good" he mumbled. "Ripe and vibrant, smells good and... tastes good".

Blu approved the fruit and grabbed three mango's one at a time and dropped them into the hollow. He finished moving the fruit to his family and landed in beside Jewel.

"Good morning love" said Jewel. She let out a large yawn and looked over at Sofia who was still asleep.

"Time to get up honey" she whispered to Sofia.

With a few quick mumbles and a tiny adorable yawn, Sofia's small eyes opened and she smiled. "Good morning". She looked at her parents intently but was shortly drawn to the massive mango sitting right beside them. "Breakfast!" she yelled and ran over to the fruit.

"Thanks daddy" said Sofia politely as she drove her beak into the juicy mango.

The family ate contently and wiped their beaks of mango juice when they finished.

"Mango's, solid breakfast" said a voice from the entrance to the hollow, it was Ramirez.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's get going" said Blu as he nodded to his family.

The family of Macaws and their new companion Ramirez left the hollow and took flight above the jungle. The sky was blue with not a cloud to be seen.

"If i'm remembering correctly, there should be a small village just over this patch of thick jungle" Ramirez hollared. "They should be able to direct us to where the marmosets were headed".

Sure enough Ramirez was right; through the thick jungle a few small buildings came into view.

"Lets check it out".

Blu, Jewel, Sofia and Ramirez landed in a tree overlooking the center of the small village. They spotted what appeared to be a local; a flamingo who was laying back against a pink house with his eyes closed.

Ramirez was not hesitant to go speak with him immediately. "Hey there" he said loudly as he flew down to the flamingo.

The flamingo opened his eyes and looked at Ramirez with an intimidating stare.

"You need something?"

"I was wondering if you have seen any marmosets passing through in the past few days"

"what if i have? why would i tell you?" said the flamingo sharply.

"We are trying to rescue to blue macaws they have abducted, they are only children".

"Our children" continued Blu and Jewel as they flew down to Ramirez.

"Please tell us" pleaded Jewel. "We need to save them".

The flamingo nodded over to the side of the building, signaling them to walk there.

"Alright" said the flamingo quietly. "They passed through here yesterday, your sons were with them. They are not injured but frightened".

"What way were they headed?" asked Blu loudly.

"Quiet down, there were a few members of their group that stayed back in the village to loot it of what they find valuable, they are still here now".

"Maybe we can get information from them, I hope your ready to fight" said Jewel angrily.

"The last place I saw them was by the local store" said the flamingo. "And by the way, my name is Enrico".

"The store is over there" said Enrico as he peaked around the corner of the house.

"Let's go" said Blu impatiently. "Sofia follow me".

Blu led his daughter up into a nearby tree, it was think and full of leaves to keep her hidden.

"You must hide here until we return, okay?" instructed Blu.

"Okay daddy. Please be careful" Sofia replied.

Blu hugged Sofia and glided back down to the ground where his companions waited.

"So here is the plan" stated Enrico. "We must use the back door to the shop and wait for them to leave, then we grab them. They are smart enough to not attract attention by using the front door".

"Okay, lets move" exclaimed Jewel anxiously.

The group bolted across the ground through the houses and to the shop. The shop was small and was old fashioned; made out of wood painted the color green with a tin roof. The back door was not occupied but traces of humans being there recently were visible as half finished cola bottles laid by the door.

"We must be on our guard" stated Enrico.

Waiting felt like an eternity, time seemed to pass at such a slow rate, until it finally happened.

With a few bangs and strange noises coming from the shop, the door flew open and 3 Marmosets flew out, ceing chased by the shop's owner.

"After them!" yelled Blu.

The shop's owner gave up the chase as the marmosets bolted into think jungle.

"This chase isn't over!" yelled Jewel as the group bolted after them through the tree's and plants.

Blu spotted the fleeing marmosets and chased them down at a great speed.

When the moment was right, he grasped onto one of them and threw him, knocking down the others.

He grasped one tightly and looked into his eyes.

"Where are out sons".


End file.
